<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Testing the Product by flipfloppandas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167630">Testing the Product</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipfloppandas/pseuds/flipfloppandas'>flipfloppandas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rape Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipfloppandas/pseuds/flipfloppandas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chucky has had enough of Brad Dourif’s body and has come to steal Andy’s. He finds it quite necessary to test out just what he has in store for himself in the pleasure department.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Barclay/Chucky | Charles Lee Ray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Testing the Product</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chucky would’ve thought that after everything Andy has been through, he wouldn’t do something as stupid as leaving his backdoor unlocked.</p><p>Apparently, though, he <em>is</em> that stupid. Such a major step in the plan this is, and Chucky doesn’t even have to bother with any of the tools in his backpack. He simply turns the knob, holds back a cackle at the lack of resistance, and slips into the house on silent feet.</p><p>The kitchen is dark, quiet, and empty. However, the house as a whole is not. The ceiling overhead creaks, heavy under the weight of a young man as opposed to the woman who owns the house. It is Andy who is up there, who has just passed right above his head it seems. Andy is still at an age where living with his mother isn’t quite pathetic, but he is certainly pushing it. Of course, considering how he had bitched about his ruined childhood, Chucky wouldn’t be surprised if he stayed in his mother’s house until the day he died.</p><p>(By the end of the night, that will be even more true.)</p><p>In any case, Karen is not here. She is gone, off doing something Chucky hadn’t bothered to find out. No matter what she is doing, he is sure she won't be back until it is far too late.</p><p>Before he advances any further into the house, he takes a moment to stop and look through the drawers and cabinets. Andy is a military man. He definitely has more than one gun somewhere, and with no children wandering about, he probably hasn’t bothered to hide them too well.</p><p>Above his head, he hears the hum of the pipes, loudly enough that they must be supplying for the shower. What luck that he had managed to come at a time when Andy is probably at his most vulnerable. Even still, given Andy’s background, this golden window of opportunity probably won’t last for long.</p><p>In the third drawer Chucky opens, he finds a gun buried underneath old letters and past bills. It’s smooth, and black, and fits nicely in his hand.</p><p>Chucky does not really care for guns. They are loud, for one thing. For another, they make a kill far too easy, as well as incredibly unimaginative. Is a kill truly satisfying if he doesn’t have to put a little work in to it, if he doesn’t have to get up close and personal? There is nothing better than taking someone’s life with his own force, watching the blood spill out from the wounds he inflicted, seeing the moment when one strike became too many and the life faded away right underneath him.</p><p>Still, as much as he enjoys a good challenge, Andy has proven time and time again that he thrives off a challenge too, and is more than capable of winning the game.</p><p>Not tonight, Chucky thinks. He is done losing.</p><p>Chucky slips up the stairs slowly, taking his time with each step, like a snake on the prowl. He is desperate to reach his prey, but there is no rush. He has waited a long time for this; he can wait a few minutes more.</p><p>The closer he gets, the louder the hum of the shower becomes. Once he reaches the top of the stairs, he can see the bathroom door, the glow emitting from the bottom of the doorway the only light in the hall. </p><p>Chucky advances no further. He stays in the shadows, waiting.</p><p>Eventually, he hears the shower shut off. A few moments later, Andy appears in the door. He looks good, all things considered, dripping water all over the carpet, his scruffy mop of hair (not enough of a military man to keep it cut to a reasonable length, apparently) stuck wetly to his skin, with his only covering being a towel wrapped around his thin waist.</p><p>He steps out fully from the door and stops. His body is frozen solid, like a rabbit sensing a disturbance in a field. Andy turns his head and looks right at him, yet he still sees nothing. The light from the bathroom does not reach his end of the hall, not where he’s still crouched in the stairwell. There is no way Andy’s eyes can pick him up, and indeed his eyes are focused just off base from his position. </p><p>Still, Andy is intuitive, more perceptive than most. He can sense the wrongness in the air, the shift from safe to not safe. But he is never really safe, is he? Chucky made sure of that. He is always on his toes because Chucky <em>made</em> him that way.</p><p>Even so, Andy could be as high-strung as he wanted. He could keep guns in his house and his address off the records, but Chucky would still always find him.</p><p>Despite the darkness cloaking him, the attention still makes Chucky's heart race. He is not quite at as much of an advantage as he wanted in this spot, but even so, he dares Andy to take a step toward him, to walk deeper into the darkness, to bring himself closer and closer to the end that waits for him.</p><p>
  <em>Will you come to me? Or will I have to come to you?</em>
</p><p>In the end, Andy does not. His intuition fails him. He turns on his heel and heads into his bedroom.</p><p>
  <em>Fine. I’ll come to you.</em>
</p><p>The floor creaks twice under his feet, but it does not matter. He catches the punch Andy tries to throw at him, and before he can struggle more, Chucky points the gun at his face.</p><p>“Got you,” he says, smiling.</p><p>Andy freezes. He stares down the barrel of the gun. Then his eyes trail up. Anger, pure hatred burns hotly in his dark eyes, but that is not all that is there. The anger and the hate are not enough to mask the fear that swims there too. The sight makes something inside of Chucky burn even hotter.</p><p>Chucky advances and Andy dutifully steps back. When they reach the foot of the bed, Chucky puts a hand on his chest and shoves him back onto it. The moment Andy’s back hits the comforter, his obedience act falters, his struggle beginning to renew. </p><p>Chucky climbs on top of him. Military school taught Andy the value of a good work-out, but he was still wiry, still just barely a man. He cannot beat Chucky, not like this, and the struggle fizzles out completely when the gun pressing into his throat reminds him why exactly he was being obedient in the first place.</p><p>“Did you miss me, Andy?” he asks.</p><p>“Why are you here?”</p><p>“Do you really have to ask?”</p><p>“Seems like you’ve already got a body." Andy pointedly looks down at the very human hand holding the gun and the very human weight holding him down. "What do you need mine for?”</p><p>Chucky nearly laughs. Such bravado! As if it were enough to hide the tremor in his voice.</p><p>“Well, I’ve found that being a celebrity is not all it’s cracked up to be," he says, in a giddy enough mood for honesty. "Having paparazzi tail my ass everywhere is pretty fucking inconvenient for my... preferred line of work."</p><p>Andy bares his teeth at him.</p><p>He goes on, "Besides, this body is starting to pass its prime, don’t you think? It’s high time I’ve gotten a younger one, I think, and who better than my bestest friend?”</p><p>“Fuck you," Andy says, as all men do when they know they are well and truly fucked.</p><p>Chucky wastes no time. He reaches into his bag and pulls out the cloth he had brought to use as ties. They are admittedly soft—he has no desire to suffer through the inconvenience of chafed wrists once he has taken over this body—but still tight and strong. Andy won’t be going anywhere any time soon.</p><p>Chucky gets to work. It is difficult tying the knots while still keeping the gun close, but he will not risk Andy getting the drop on him. He manages (if he can tie a knot with doll-sized, plastic fingers, then he can do it under just about any circumstance) and moves onto the next wrist. He prepares to tie his ankles, but just as he is moving his knee nudges into something distinctly hard underneath the towel that miraculously stayed on Andy’s hips throughout the encounter. </p><p>If Andy had ever really relaxed, he tightened up like a spring the second Chucky’s eyes dropped down between his legs.</p><p>“Well, well, well, Andy!" he exclaims, ecstatic. "You certainly <em>are</em> a big boy now!”</p><p>“<em>Fuck you</em>,” Andy repeats, heatedly.</p><p>“Well that certainly seems to be on your mind.” Chucky leans in closer. “Isn’t it, Andy?”</p><p>Andy doesn’t respond. He turns his face the other way, as if Chucky still can’t see the way his heart pumps in his chest, or the pink blush spreading over his cheeks. </p><p>Chucky looks down at the tight, lithe, <em>vulnerable</em> body beneath him. The sight makes blood rush towards his groin, and he thinks that it has been way too long since he has indulged himself. </p><p>He has more than enough right to take liberties with a body that belongs to him, has <em>always</em> belonged to him, since the day he first uttered his little secret. Besides, Chucky can admit that after all the shit he has put him through, the kid perhaps deserves a little treat before the end.</p><p>Chucky brings his fingers down to skim up Andy’s side. The moment his fingertips make contact with his skin, Andy jumps and jerks away. “Sto—”</p><p>Chucky presses the gun against his throat again. “Play nice, now.”</p><p>He flattens his hand against Andy again and skims it up and down, nice and slow. Andy’s skin is softer than it has any business being, his muscles jumping restlessly beneath his touch.</p><p>“Look at you," Chucky says. "I’ve barely touched you and you look like you’re just begging to come apart.”</p><p>Chucky brings his hand up to his nipple and with his thumb and forefinger, he pinches it. Andy reacts beautifully, biting his lip between his teeth.</p><p>“It must be such an inconvenience to have a body this sensitive,” Chucky says, offhandedly. “Suppose I'll just have to get used to it."</p><p>Andy says nothing. Chucky plays with his nipple a bit more, kneading it firmly between his fingers. He pulls it, and Andy hisses.</p><p>“Stop it,” Andy says, and underneath the fire, Chucky can hear the <em>plea</em>.</p><p>“Oh," Chucky let go with a wicked smile. "Did you want something more?”</p><p>Chucky drops his hand right over where Andy's dick tents the towel. He grinds down with the heel of his hand.</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” Andy says, trying to shift his body away even though there was nowhere to go. “Don’t do this.”</p><p>“Don’t do what?” Chucky asks as he does it.</p><p>"<em>This!</em>"</p><p>Chucky brings his hand up to where he knows the head of Andy's cock is and rubs his thumb over it. "Come on, Andy. If you want something, you've gotta use your big boy words to get it."</p><p>“Don’t—" Andy turns his head to the side and growls in frustration. "Stop <em>touching me</em>!”</p><p>"Ah, but then neither of us would be having fun."</p><p>Andy does not confirm Chucky’s words, but he also does not deny. He knows he cannot get away with such an obvious lie.</p><p>With that, Chucky removes his hand, and slips it under the towel, so abruptly that Andy jumps at the contact. His skin is warmer down here, and despite his words, Chucky is delighted to see that he is already quite hard. </p><p>He strokes Andy with a firm grip. He leans his face in close to his neck and takes a deep breath. He smells suitably masculine, like sandalwood and pine trees. He kisses along his neck, sucking his skin between his teeth.</p><p>Andy starts moaning then, quiet little sounds that pierce through Chucky’s ears like knives. Chucky almost can’t believe how much he’s loving this. How much they’re <em>both</em> loving it. Chucky is loving everything about this, from the way Andy’s chest rises and falls from his rough breathing, to the way his face looks, tilted away, eyes closed, and face flushed so red you would think there was a fire beneath his skin. Chucky is hit with the sudden desire to see Andy’s head thrown back, his mop of hair flying, his eyes squeezed shut tighter, and his mouth open wide with his screaming as his body shook with a hard rhythm. Yes, Chucky would like very much to see that.</p><p>He slips his fingers lower, intending for the moment just to get a feel. Yet, he finds that when he touches his hole, Andy is already slick. So much so that it’s nearly leaking out of him.</p><p>Chucky doesn’t fight his bark of laughter. “Oh, you dirty, dirty boy. Just what does little Andy Barclay get up to in his showers?”</p><p>Andy doesn't seem to have a response to that.</p><p>He slips a finger in. “You already got one off and are still this randy? You were just made for fucking, weren’t you?”</p><p>Still Andy says nothing, only moans like whores do as Chucky thrusts his finger in and out. He does another, and then a third, but does not progress pass there. He moves fast and hard, so much so that he can hear the obscene squelching of it, but he does nothing more. Even when Andy spreads his own legs wider and wider, he refuses. He won’t, until he hears exactly what he wants to hear.</p><p>He has waited for it, has all but demanded it, yet he is still surprised when Andy finally breaks, “<em>Please</em>.”</p><p>“Please, what?”</p><p>“... I want more.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s it,” Chucky says lowly, as he pulls his fingers out. Andy twitches at the loss. “You want me to put something else in this greedy little hole, don’t you? Something more. Something that would really drive you wild, yeah?”</p><p>Andy nods, almost fervent with the motion.</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah,” Chucky scolds. “You’re a big boy now, remember? You’ve got to use your words. I don’t know what you want if you don’t tell.”</p><p>“... Please.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Andy throws back his head, frustrated and overwhelmed all at once.</p><p>“Say it,” Chucky demands without mercy. “Say it right now.”</p><p>“Please fuck me!” Andy screams, and Chucky does. He undoes his jeans and slides them out of the way. He pushes down his boxers, pulls his cock out, and in one fell swoop, sinks into Andy’s body.</p><p>The groaned in unison, though Chucky did not let the moment last. He never saw the point in starting slow, not when they both wanted him pounded straight to the floor. He grabbed the backs of Andy’s thighs and pushed them to his chest. He fucked into him hard and fast, until the slap of their skin was nearly as loud as the wails coming from the body beneath his.</p><p>Chucky leans in a close. "You like that?"</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>," Andy says, shuddering so beautifully.</p><p>"You want more?" Chucky asks, his hair falling forward to make a curtain over his eyes. "You want more, Andy?"</p><p>“Yes!” he cries, tangling his legs around Chucky’s waist.</p><p>Chucky would never dare disappoint such a wonderful partner. He fucks Andy harder than probably ever fucked anyone, surely denting the wall with how hard the headboard slammed into it. Andy seemed not to care about that. He didn’t seem to care about anything at all other than the cock ramming him.</p><p>“Perfect,” Chucky says. “How are you so fucking perfect?”</p><p>Andy doesn’t have a response to that. Moments later, nearly out of nowhere, his back arches and he comes, screaming so loudly Chucky’s ears nearly rung from it.</p><p>Not to be out done, Chucky followed quickly after, painting Andy’s insides in a way that would certainly be annoying to deal with once this was over.</p><p>All in all, Chucky was quite pleased with his new body, he thought as he fell forward and with the intentions of taking a well-earned nap.</p><hr/><p>“You’re a real pervert, you know that?” Chucky says sometime later as he reaches over to untie his wrists.</p><p>“Hm,” Andy hums, as his left wrist falls heavily to the bed. “Because you didn’t like it just as much.”</p><p>Chucky snorts. “Yeah, well I’m not the one who <em>asked</em> for it.”</p><p>Which, really, Andy should probably talk to a therapist about. Chucky had long since decided that that territory was thoroughly none of his business. Mainly because he didn’t care.</p><p>When both of his wrists are free, Andy rolls over to lay on Chucky’s chest, and Chucky dutifully wraps an arm around him. When he settles back, his back hits something hard and cold.</p><p>He reaches back, grabs the BB gun that doesn’t even have any fucking bullets in it, and tosses it aside.</p><p>“You can kiss me next time, you know,” Andy says.</p><p>Chucky raises a brow. “Yeah, and risk you biting my fucking tongue off?”</p><p>Andy rolls his eyes.  “I wouldn’t bite your tongue if you had a gun to my head.”</p><p>“Yeah? What about my dick?”</p><p>“Why don’t you find out?”</p><p> Chucky isn’t sure he’s that brave. Besides, Chucky happened to like Brad Dourif’s dick. He would like to keep it in one piece.</p><p>Time passes in blissful silence, enough so that Chucky finds himself nearly falling into a true, proper sleep.</p><p>Andy, of course, can never simply let Chucky enjoy the good things in life.</p><p>“If I can find a pair of adult-size, Good Guy overalls, would you wear them?”</p><p>Chucky groans very loudly to overshadow the fact that he could not, in good conscience, say no.</p><p>
  <em>The End</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>